Strip Club
by MsChesire
Summary: It was just plain curiosity what brought the girls to the strip club. Sakura didn't expect to find a certain Uchiha there...much less a jealous one.


**Strip Club**

**by Ms. Chesire**

It was a crowded night at the strip club. Every male citizen of Konoha seemed to be there for a distracting -and exciting- night out with their friends and comrades, and this included the guys from Team 7, 8, 10 and Team Guy. Now, while it was not surprising the presence of some of them there, -like Naruto and Kiba who have become regular clients thanks to the perverted teachings of Jiraiya- it certainly came as a shock to see some of the others that were tagging along.

However, the biggest shock of all of them came in the name of a certain Uchiha sitting down and staying with them. It wasn't the fact that he was going out with the guys for a few drinks that was considered as weird event for the villager's eyes. No. In fact, ever since his return to the village, he has gone out with most of them on several occasions, mostly because of Naruto dragging him there, but that was another story.

What turned out to be the shock was the place in which he was right now, not a place for a non public pervert like him. That is, even if it was well known he didn't actively seek out for female company, that didn't stop all the fangirls from trying to pursue him.

And of course, what's a guy to do when a bunch of girls throw themselves at your feet in a daily basis because Sasuke -besides being annoyed- did look every once in a while in case there was someone interesting out there, but all of this was done subtly, and never finding somebody completely of his liking.

"What do you think of that one teme?" Naruto yelled in the ear of the poor now deaf guy. Which was answered by one death glare, but as usual the blonde decided to ignore it.

"Awww come on, I didn't bring you here for you to be your usual emo self." Another glare was used. "I know you really didn't want to come, but if you don't act like a normal guy, I'm going to start thinking you're gay, like everyone else!! and I'm going to give copies to your fangirls of the pictures I stole from you!! Take that! "

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke was readying himself to hit Naruto in any moment. Did everyone else really think that he was gay? And will he cut it out with those pictures! He should've known better than to leave Naruto alone in his house.

"Ooh the spring of youth is strong in that one!!" a much enthusiastic Lee was exclaiming.

"At least take a look around. Let me see, I know!! That one!! The one on your right side in a spandex leotard, you have to check her out!!" By now Kiba started to drool a little while Shikamaru, and Neji observed him with something akin to disgust on their faces. You couldn't tell by the glasses the reaction of Shino though, and Choji look more interested in eating the snacks on the table.

Sasuke by the time he turned around and looked at the girl he had to admit to himself that she had a good body, even though it wasn't enough no convince him.

"Hn." Was all he said. "What?? You have to give me at least valid reasons for rejecting her!! I mean come on! What's wrong with her??" And since by then Sasuke has realized the dobe wouldn't shut up unless he told him something, he gave up, might as well finish with this night already.

"I don't like her nose."

"WHAT??! What are you talking about??? You don't have to be your idiot self either her nose is fine!! Along with her boo…oww what did you do that for!??!" Sasuke just hit him in the head.

"Stop being lame and tell me what do you think about the one next to her?? The one with the g-string!! And quite frankly I'll get more suspicious of your behavior toward women if you don't appreciate that…." Death glare. Naruto should be dead by now seriously. However, he wasn't as it was proved by the night progress and his constant loud opinions. Sometime later…

"You don't like her hair?!! That's the worst excuse yet you have come up with! Which color do you like then?" Meanwhile Naruto kept on rambling, Sasuke's view was obstructed by something… "Pink?" He said it in a whisper, but given that Naruto was paying him attention for a chance he heard it.

"Pink?? Well that's not a common color. I just know one person with that….SAKURA-CHAN?!" And just like that in the table in front of them appear none other than the four girls of those same team. Even Hinata was there!

"What?? What are they doing here?! This is supposed to be a night out with the guys." Kiba said trying to hide his embarrassment and salivation by cleaning his mouth. By his part, Sasuke couldn't understand either what they were doing here. Even _he_ didn't want to be there, what could four women be doing there alone?? …..

* * *

"Lesbiaans! That's so hot!!" Yeah right Sakura thought. They already knew that the moment they got in there small minded men would start making assumptions.

"Yeah, look at them!! They're smoking hot! Maybe they like guys! We should go talk to them and give it a try!" and that comment was followed by several others similar to that one coming from the table besides them.

"Don't get intimidated by them Hinata, they are just horny guys." Said Ino out loud and trying to calm the girl but instead getting the opposite effect.

Hinata was so red by now they were starting to fear she was going to faint any moment now. "Don't listen to Ino-pig, they won't do anything, besides we are here for the show!! We are going to learn once in for all what's so appealing about this place."

"And while we are at it, also learn a few tips."

"INO!!" Both Tenten and Sakura exclaimed kind of embarrassed.

"Stop denying it you two! You both know that's the real _reason_ of why we are here. So cut the crap already!"

With that statement said they glared at her but stay completely quiet after that. Because the truth was, Ino wasn't lying at all. They were curious all right. And there was nothing wrong with them covering that curiosity.

Sakura still didn't understand all there was to known about the opposite sex. Sure she works with them on a daily basis, and even got to take a look at their anatomy in her work. But in reality she has never really done anything else with them. And that's when she started thinking about how inexperienced she really felt about the subject.

Sure some guy had invited her over the years for coffee and every now and them for dates. But she has never gone further than a kiss –maybe a little groping-, and that was it. She has never felt that strong about anyone to take it a little bit further and to be honest that frustrated her. What was holding her back? The answer was plain and simple: Uchiha Sasuke.

Ever since he came back, her feelings for him came back too. No, not truth. They were never actually gone. And she knew it. But she was tired. And she wasn't going to wait her whole life for someone who wouldn't think twice to look at her. She was better than that!! She was done waiting for him out that stick up his ass.

Even now, if he were to approach her with any romantic insinuation she wouldn't throw herself at him –ha! as if that would happen- she was going to find somebody who appreciated her for a chance.

* * *

Behind them, the male were so close enough to their teammates that they could also hear the comments coming from the guys next to them. Almost unconsciously they all started to listen to them, and every now and then something similar to a growl will escape their throats. How could they not? The females whom they related to everyday were here of all the places, and were being exposed to all kind of nasty comments from the lust starved men there.

Fortunately for them, the group of four didn't seem to have notice them since they were sitting with their backs at them and facing the stage, so that left them the perfect opportunity to grab them by surprise and take them out of there in case of anything happening…not that they weren't capable of doing without having that advantage, or so they like to think so.

Suddenly one of the things being said put Sasuke on alert mode more than the others. "Did you see the one with pink hair? I wonder if it's her natural color". They started to laugh.

"Well my friends, there's only one way to find out". And with that he stood up.

Going directly towards the medic nin, the guy tapped her shoulder for her to turn around and started telling her something.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was telling her because of the blood suddenly accumulating in his ears. He stopped hearing any sound around him. He couldn't stand it! He _wouldn't_ stand it! He started to see red as soon as he saw the guy inching forward. The nasty guy was not only the guy leaning towards _his_ teammate and friend –and future lover-, _where did that thought come from?_ There wasn't time to think about it. No.

What had him fuming and with his blood boiling was the fact that she wasn't pushing him away, and he was shortly closing the gap between them, and soon they will start to k….

In a flash he got up from his seat, grabbed the bastard by the collar shirt and push him so hard that he fell over the other side of the strip club. Grabbing the arm of the stunned kunoichi, he dragged her out of the place in a second and pushed her against the wall. By the time Sakura open her eyes and register she was out in the fresh air with Sasuke pressing her back against something hard, she started to glare and struggle against his arms.

"What do you think you are doing!!!!!?!?!?! Let go of mee!!! What wrong with you?!! Are you deaf!!! I told you to let go of me!! Are you out of your mind?!!?"

"No."

"No???!!?"

"Hn."

"Don't Hnn me!!!!! You just hurt somebody inside for whatever your fucked up mind gave you a reason to!! I have to get back!" Unfortunately, that was the moment she decided to raise her head and look at him dead on the eye. She didn't expect the Shuringan there though. Sakura couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"What were you doing there?" He asked with the most serious voice.

"Wh…Why?"

"I said what were you doing there?" Recovering her judgment she furrows her brows harder at him before answering.

"Why do you want to know? Honestly Sasuke that's not of your business". Too late she realized the bad choice of words against a ninja with such a short temper like him. Growling he started to pressed up harder against her, making her feel the contrast of the cold surface of the wall against his warm torso. She let out another breath of air in the process.

"You shouldn't be there…. you're a girl." She started to struggle again.

"Me being a girl has nothing to do with me being unable to be there!!"

"Answer me Sakura."

"Aaargh, if you would really like to know Sasuke, I went there with the girls because we got curioius ok?! Maybe we could learn something in there". As soon as the words left her lips she felt the familiar blush in her face.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Wanted to learn?!! There was only some kind of things you learn in there. But why!? And more importantly, with who?!! Did she want to apply it with somebody? Just the thought of that made his blood boil again.

"This is stupid!! I can do whatever the hell I want. Besides…."

"With who?"

"What now?!"

"Did you….did you want to use that with someone?" There! He said it. He couldn't take it back now.

"…Maybe."

"Who??" He interrupted her again with a louder voice.

"That's none of your business!!" And before she could do anything else, he kissed her. Hard and demanding. Pouring into that single kiss all the frustration and longing he had. She didn't respond, her eyes were wide open now, and she was unable to move. Sasuke Uchiha was… kissing?? Of all the things that could happen tonight getting kissed by him wasn't in her world of possibilities.

"What are you doing?" She said once he left her lips. But he wasn't listening her.

He stopped listening after the first sentences. The moment she started to struggle it had his ragging hormones going crazy. The blood accumulated in his head started to quickly go down to his other head instead.

"Stop struggling." And his voice was deadly serious.

"Why!!!? You're obviously deranged!! Does the almighty Uchiha doesn't want me to ruin his clothes by ruffling them maybe?? Or maybe because…?"

"No. I said to stop struggling because… I like it." He said it so sudden and without a trace of doubt that had her stopping instantly.

"Wh…What???" If she was confused before this certainly took away the remaining of her clarity. She looked so confused when she gazed at him in the face. And Sasuke was trying hard to control himself. The show in there had made him go crazy about somebody else touching her or saying those kinds of things to her. He was the only one allow to do such things! He had wanted her for so long now; he wouldn't let a random guy take her away from him. He knew he shouldn't even try doing those kinds of things with her. He didn't deserve it after all he pulled her trough. But he couldn't stand by while some guy stole her away in front of him! It was just unacceptable. He was being selfish. And to be honest he didn't care one bit. That kiss was the last strand in his self control.

"I told you that I like it. I've always wanted to do that…" He said it those words barely louder than a whisper. He could see the shocked written on her face already.

"You!! What??! Bu…but….you've never…."

"I've never show it?" He said like a question.

"Well…yeah…" Confused as she was she didn't know what else to say at the moment….it was all so unexpected. Smirking he raised one of his hand to her cheek and started to caress it.

"I've never being good with my….emotions." While doing this his hand started to go lower and caress her lips. So soft he thought. Without thinking of his actions anymore he dipped lower to catch his mouth with her. The moment his lips touched hers he decided he wanted more and more. He wanted to touch everything there was to touch about her, and to taste everything too. One of his hand started pressing against her hip bones while the other was busy going down towards her thigh. And then the air was pulled out of him when she pushed him with all the strength she had.

"Stop!! You can't do this!!! You can't!!" She said in between pants. Her eyes were glowering at him in the night. Even though there was something else there. Her eyes look furiously at him right now, but there was something in there, something… did he dare say longing?

"Why? I want you. And I dare to say you want me too".

"Stop being so full of yourself Sasuke!!! It's not that easy! You just don't feel horny one day and come to me to get rid of it" His eyes hardened at that. Before she knew it he had trapped her against the wall again.

"I'm not trying to get rid of it. I cannot get ride of you. You're constantly in my mind and thoughts. Ever since we were younger." His words created a hole in her defenses, and he took it.

"I'm in love with you Sakura… I understand if you no longer feel the same for me….but I cannot take it anymore, I've wanted you for the longest time…and now you know it." Silence filled the night in which both of them were engulfed. She couldn't believe what he just said.

Was she dreaming? She didn't know what to do anymore. Even if she did love him, she was too scared to said it out loud now. But then again, if she didn't do anything about it, she knew she would regret it always.

By the time she opened her eyes, Sasuke let out the breath he was holding. But then she lean her forehead on his, their lips almost touching.

"Let's go home…Sasuke-kun…"

And with the tinniest but most sincere smile appeared on his lips, and for her that was enough for now.

*AN. Hi everyone!! This is my first one-shot of this couple!! I hope I didn't dissapoint any of you with the story!! And just to be clear, I have nothing against strip club, it's just a different kind of night club and that's all. Furthermore, I want to let you know that English it's not my first language, so if you happen to see any mistake please do tell me! Thank you. And if you like it please review, it would mean a lot.


End file.
